deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi VS Krillin
Description Dragon Ball vs Super Mario! Which sometimes cowardly, normally fierce fighting sidekick will win out? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes, whether it be a fight, a journey or just life, it's great to have a companion by your side. To cheer you on. To be your best friend. To have your back. Boomstick: Luigi, Princess Peach's cowardly protector. Wiz: And Krillin, member of the first Z-Fighters. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to determine who would prevail in a Death Battle. Luigi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhCVojpePMw Krillin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHoJeS5qgBs Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! ' ' ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDZ25872YHY "Goku! That was amazing!" Krillin was in awe of the battle that just went down between Goku and Mario. Though it was close at first, once Goku turned Super Saiyan God, Mario was down for the count. "Yeah! It was! Too bad he's gone... Wonder where he went?" The saiyan had absolutely no idea what he had just done, but a certain spectator did. He heard his brother's last screams before the kamehameha killed him... Luigi was balling currently, with the other spectators looking at him confused. His brother... His best friend... Killed... "Marioooohoho..." Luigi looked around, hoping to find Mario's body. He could use a 1-up!... If Mario's body still existed... It was turned to ashes by the "Kamehameha". And so the balling continued. "Huh? Hey, what's with that guy up there? He kinda looks like that Mario guy." Krillin pointed up to the crying Luigi, Goku turning to see him. "Oh! Maybe he related to him! Let's go ask him what's wrong!" Goku flew over to the plumber crying in the stands, his best friend following. "You alright?" Goku looked down at the green cladded hero in concern, who looked back up in shock and anger. Luigi growled, and jumped up into the air. He came down with a ground pound, only for Goku to swiftly dodge. "Hey, what was that for? Are you looking for that Mario guy or something?" Just from hearing his name, Luigi became even more angry and attempted to punch the world's defender, but the fist was caught by Krillin. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMjgHPOJ1ys "You can't just randomly punch somebody! He came over because he was concerned! So I suggest you back off or you're gonna have a really bad time." The former monk's words did nothing, and instead only increased Luigi's rage. He didn't know what he did... Bullshit. "Here we go!" Luigi jumped back and got into a combat position, with Krillin shurgging and doing the same. Goku scratched his head, but decided that Krillin could take care of himself and flew away. "Let's go, greenie." FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXEHKLQ9P80 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music